


Captain Kirk | Ticket to the Moon

by Taifics



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Captain James T. Kirk Tribute, Electric Light Orchestra - Freeform, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Hurt/Comfort, Loosing & finding one particular Vulcan, M/M, No fic just fanvid, Space nostalgia, Ticket to the Moon, YouTube, getting old, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: A little piece of space nostalgia full of getting old, loosing & finding one particular Vulcan and regaining one's place in the universe...
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Captain Kirk | Ticket to the Moon

Just a short story of Captain Kirk in TOS movies; mainly The Search for Spock & The Motion Picture, but there's also a little bit of The Wrath of Khan and The Undiscovered Country. At first it was supposed to be Star Trek tribute (TOS movies), but somehow it ended up being Kirk tribute. Surprising thing cause I'm much more of a Spock-lover, but, well, this song went so well with Kirk feeling old, out of place and all nostalgic, without Spock, angsty and so on... Anyway... Enjoy! :)


End file.
